The Vampire Doll
by Not here anymore45
Summary: “He was my maker as well, soon after he left you, he came across me to find you. He said that you would give me all I needed to live. I am now your master and you are my servants.” She said. We're back! Full summery inside! R
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T and may more to M but well see...**

**Summery****: Kish is a vampire, learning to be on his own while his maker, Pai, sent him a little girl vampire, Ichigo, and care to her ever whim. Now ****he**** and his companion, Ryou, must do what she wants while learning what it truly means to be a vampire. But why is Ichigo so quite, why does the look in her eyes ****bring chills to Kish and his powers?**

**Ages and characters: Ichigo: 12 (Claudia)**

**Kish: 18 (****Lestat**

**Pai: 17 (Louis)**

**Keiichiro: 20 (Marius)**

* * *

Zoey-chan: Hello hello heloooooo!! This is a new one! And It might have been to smart with the other stories we have going on... But we couldn't keep with one a secret for too long!!! We came up with it after watching "Interview with the Vampire" thousands of time and reading the book.

Mai-chan: It's kinda the same, yet different. We hope you like it!

Kish: Am I in it?

Zoey-chan: You always are.

Mai-chan: So without further ado, the disclaimer, Monkey Boy!

Kish:Mumbles: I'm not a monkey… **Disclaimer: Mai-****chan**** and Zoey-****chan**** don't own**** Arma****nd,****Lestat****, Louis, ****Claudia, Marius, or any of Anne Rice's beloved characters or Any TMM characters…**

Zoey-chan: As much as I love Lestat… Although' I hate Tom Cruise… Stewart Townsend was awesome as him in "Queen of the Damned"…

Mai-chan: Get on with the STORY!!!!!

* * *

The Vampire Doll

Chapter 1

One's mercy... is it true?

* * *

"The ruins are magnificent!!!" A young woman called. The warm roman sun beating down on the brunette head. She placed a slightly tanned over her eyes to cover them from the sun and pulled a bottle of water out of her old army green bag. "But this darn sun!"

An older man looked back at her, stroking his white beard. "This is where you wanted to dig, so your wish has been granted." His slightly chubby stomache was making his whole body sweat under the heat and his had was covered by a hat. "Well, look at it this way, at least the sun is setting."

"After a whole day or digging I welcome the night." The woman smiled as the sun set over the buildings.

A slight tapping of boots came over the corner and a coated being stood before the scientists. The being had long slightly curly green hair in a pony tail and tight leather jeans. "Why, hello. Can I help you?" The voice was as dark as night and as deep as the ocean. All the darkness in the whole could have been seen by the clear, bright gold eyes and red lipped smirk that charmed all the people it meet of the being. Clearly, it was a charming, beautiful, young man.

An eternal young man.

"Yes!" The woman cheered. "Do you mind telling me where the sight of the Roman people made their home?" She clasped her hands together happily, the old man turning his head to inspect the ground.

"Why yes, but… Why do you wish to find it?" He walked towards her, slowly, not coming to close to the street lamps. He looked at least 15 years younger than her and much taller. His dark voice reached a husky tone the closer he goes as he continued to speak. "Is the city not enough for you?"

"T-that's not…" She began but found herself speechless.

"Maybe you say it with the wrong person." He looked at the old man, smirking still, his toxic eyes putting him under a spell and the man directed the rest of the diggers to the site, leaving the woman and the man.

"I am Kish," He said, pulling her into an alley. "And I'll show you what happens when you miss out on… opportunities."

She looked at him confused, until they hit a street light in the middle of the road. She gasped and tried to run, but Kish's tight grip pulled her back. His skin in the light was completely white, so white it looked porcelain and his eyes looked more menacing and toxic than ever. He smiled at her, his red lips giving way to sharp pointed fangs that gleamed. "What? Never seen a vampire before?" He laughed amusingly.

"Let me go!!" The woman cried, pulling herself from the vampires grip. "Leave me alone!"

Kish held on, not even trying. He looked up to the sky, humming a tune. "So dark these nights. One shouldn't had walked down the streets of Rome." He looked at her and smiled once again, but menacingly this time. "Be prepare to fall into your eternal sleep…" Kish bit down hard on her neck and the woman screamed for help, but soon she couldn't scream any longer. A sob rose threw her throat and choked her breath. The beating of her heart became one with the vampires and her eyes began rolling back into her skull. Kish pulled away and dropped her to the ground and knelt beside her.

"Dear, sweet woman, sleep well in your eternal night. Let the suffering of the world leave your thoughts and let you sleep peacefully." Kish kicked her neck to the point of cracking and gave out a crackle into the night as he walked down the alley way and into the dark…

* * *

I am Kish. A vampire since the 1500s… my maker, a quite man, taught me all that I know and all that I can understand from being a beast of the night. 

Although, beast is a terrible word. I think of all my kind as angels… dark princes and princesses, rules of the night…

I consider myself the true ruler of the night. The one true vampire. I walked the Earth smugly, making woman fall in love, and then stealing their soul, stealing their assents. Stealing their blood. Of course not only woman. Men, young children, teens…

My maker took me as a teen. I was nearly 18 when my body had died of that of a human. I lived in France at the time, my maker taking me to Greece, his homeland. I am now recently on my own, my maker is called to Australia for some odd reason. I traveled to Rome and now, I need a house. My eyes are what really has my dark gift. Toxic, immobilizing gold eyes.

My first thought was that I could probably use a companion. A boy, as young as me, but someone from this time wouldn't have the agony and fury of a true vampire. It was the 1800s, such little time and so much had changed. The towers of the city grow taller and the cities wider. I walked down the streets, not really paying attention to where I was going.

My eyes caught site of a hotel on the far side of town. My vampire eyes were not only memorizing, but as sharp and keen as they come. The sign had said vacancy and I walked up to the desk. "A room, please." I said, my voice reaching as it normally does. A dark, husky tone.

The manager nodded, his eyes seemed proud and he gave me a room key. "Pai will take your bags. PAI!!!"

My eyes quickly darted to the stairs. Without the bright light no one could see my ghostly pale face, so I thanked the fact that the hotel was dark. A young man, my age stood. I fixated on his eyes.

The dark gift is different to each vampire and mine is to see inside the mind of all threw their eyes, as well as my toxic eyes. They were both my dark gift and both essential in every way. His eye where cold, sad. Filled of anger and rage with hints of depression and helplessness.

He was had light purple hair with dark eyes and hauled my bag up into the elevator. I only had one, so my guess was the boy way happy. "Pai is your name?" I asked, as we headed to the elevator.

"Yes." He said. The voice of a human, nothing new, nothing different. I grew bored of it already. The halls of the hotel began to grew smaller and smaller and I saw Pai tighten his eyes close. "Afraid of small spaces?" I asked. He didn't answer and I chuckled lightly. "I'm not. I rather enjoy them."

"That is great." Pai answered bitterly. I began to grow interested in the boy. The darkness that surrounds him, the air of his attitude, the aura of his stress. This boy would make a fine vampire. One that wishes for revenge and pain.

I had found my companion. We came to the room and as Pai dropped my things down. As soon as he did, I smirked and tapped his shoulder. Pai turned quickly and I grabbed him by the neck and dug my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. The skin quickly broke and I drank the blood hungrily, the sweet metallic taste slipping past my tongue, my teeth and my lips.

Pai gripped my cloak for substance and groaned against his will. He was frightened and I let him go. "I will give you the strength to leave the mortal world behind." I whispered to him, hungrily. My toxic gold eyes became dilated and My lips brushed against his ears and I whispered. "To be reborn as something so much more as human." Pai's eyes widened. Then he grabbed hold of my wrists. "Do it." He said, coldly. "Take me away from all that bides me to this hell."

I sighed and bite my wrist, taking it from him. "I cannot take you from hell. You have chosen the path that abides another hell." I smirked and poured the blood from my wrist into his mouth. "But you have chosen. So I present to you, a true hell."

He bite down and sucked greedily, taking in every last bit of blood he could get him mouth on. I Let him until I could take it no more, Pushing my wrist away from his mouth, I groaned. Pai Lay on the floor, screaming and clucking is stomache. "What's happening?!!!!"

"Your body is Dying." I explained. "It happens to us all. Soon you will be a Prince of the night." He Stopped squirming to much and his eyes changed to ice blue. His hair was still purple but began growing to his neck and chin. His face grew ghostly pale and he grew fangs out of his newly red lips.

He looked at me and smiled evilly. "More… More and More Blood…" "In good time." I replied, and then lifted him up. "Now, shall we go to our room? I need to bring up the coffins." "Are coffins really necessary?" Pai asked. "I kinda am afraid of small spaces."

"None of that will matter." I explained. I grabbed the coffin from the bag Pai had hosted into our room and laid it on the floor. "You will need your own coffin, but we'll get that another time. Maybe tonight. The night is still young. And your fobea won't matter. They are mortal condolences."

"So I won't have my fear anymore." Pai asked. "Not bad."

"Yes." I smiled at him. "Now, let's go for some blood. I'm getting hungry." I led him out the window where we jumped to the floor and I took him to the town square. Thousands of people walked those streets, each living there own happy lives. "So tell me, Pai, What is the 1900s like? It seems so different from my time."

"The same as any other. The treads have changed, the hairstyles, the way people talk. You way is very old, which time period are you from?" Pai asked. With the newly found life, he seemed more interested in the world and the night.

"1500s." I explained. "So long ago. But I should learn more of how you speak." I turned to the mortals and saw a little girl with doll like curls in light pink and pale gray/brown eyes. She had a doll like face and wore a pink and white dress with frills all over. An older woman was with her, holding her hand as she bounce by her side. Both look enhancing to me. Delicious…

"Hungry?" I asked, directing Pai towards the two girls. He grinned at me evilly and we walked over to the mortals. "Hello?" Pai called. "Could one of you lovely ladies tell us were The Roman empire is?"

The woman giggled from being approached by two wonderfully handsome boys. "Yes of course." She spoke with a French accent. "We were on our way, do you want to come? I am Marie-Madeline and this is my daughter, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at us blankly, her pure eyes giving no expression.

"Of course well come." I said. "Just lead us there." We followed them on streets we had already known, to a place we've been to too many times. Ichigo stayed completely quite while her mother continued and continued to talk. While she did, I looked at her confused every time her focus was on Pai for a split second. She didn't look like she could have a daughter her age.

Ichigo was about 12 and shy, she looked down at the floor while we walked, not letting my powers seeing inside her eyes. We came to the Roman Empire to see it was completely empty. Ichigo walked away from up, going towards the stairs against the walls.

This made me and Pai turn our attention to the woman. She looked at us as if knowing something was to happen. "Ichigo likes to wonder off by herself." Marie-Madeline explained. "Why did you two wish to come here?"

"Private." I explained. "Secluded." We began closing in on her and she backed into a wall. "It's perfect to be alone with an enchanting woman as yourself." Pai took her hand and kissed it, moving towards her face. He came to her neck and kissed it hard. Marie-Madeline gasped and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

I smirked and began undoing her clothes. She moaned and let herself be exposed to us. Pai looked at me and began sucking hard, pulling the blood from her, me taking from her chest. We could both hear her heart beating slowly and we both pulled away, looking at each other evilly as the blood dripped from our lips.

Suddenly, we heard small footsteps coming close to us and pushed the Madeline's body against the wall so it wasn't seen. Ichigo came close to us and looked at us with her pure eyes. "So, another one of my mothers has died." She stated coldly. As you can guess, she was not my real mother."

"Well, have a good life." I began to leave when she called out to me. "Kish." She said. "The other one Keiichiro has made." Ichigo looked at Pai and smiled shyly. "Hello. You are?"

"Pai." He replied, bowing before the little girl. I looked at her shocked. She knew my Maker's name. "How do you know Keiichiro?" I asked. Ichigo smiled at me, much like a little girl. "He was my maker as well, soon after he left you, he came across me to find you. He said that you would give me all I needed to live. I am now your master and you are my servants."

We looked at each other surprised and confused.

After All, we were at the Mercy of a Vampire Doll…

* * *

Zoey-chan: Well that was Chapter 1!!! And We have high hopes for this story...

Mai-chan: Yeah. That took forever!

Kish: I… am… AWESOME!!!

Zoey-chan and Mai-chan: Oh boy

Zoey-chan: Okay, well, I hope you all enjoyed it and we will update soon! Please review!!

Mai-chan: Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

THE VAMPIRE DOLL

BY: Zoey-chan and Mai-chan

Ichigo didn't ask for much. She kept to herself, her eyes giving a smile even if her lips didn't always do as such. She killed once a night, sometimes once every two to three nights, it was beyond impossible to figure where her next kill lied, and sometime she didn't even kill all the way, like a leech, sucking her victim dry, bit by bit.

She was doing that to the Marie-Madeline. Drinking bit at a time, making the blood last before she found us. Ichigo said Keiichiro knew I wont resist taking a drink so he knew she'd find us some how. Her power, the dark gift, was telekinesis. She read minds and saw into the future.

She slept in my coffin, being a scared vampire child, and said she liked to sleep to the lull of my heartbeat. She read books on our kind and every time she killed, marked the death with chrysanthemums, the death flower- as she considered it- and kept them on her dresser, smiling at them happily.

Pai considered her a little girl, just becoming a vampire and needed to learn, like him and myself. But I saw. She wasn't just a child, she understood the teachings to well to have the mind of a human child. Yes, she liked dolls and playing human girl games, but when she killed, it was like watching a hundred year old vampire kill.

She like me and Pai. She talked to us often, shared her days and her kills and gave us flowers as she went picking for some, never chrysanthemums. Always daisies or lilies. It was clear we were on her good side and I was slightly worried of what would happen if we weren't.

After that night, I took Pai with me, and we headed for New Orleans, the sister of France. When we got there, we immediately bought a house. Not just a house, more like a mansion. After all, growing up, my family was one of the riches in the country, but I'm not about to speak of my family and former life… yet…

The mansion was 4 stores and decorated by the best my money could buy, Pai having none and Ichigo being a child. It was decorated with colorful drapes to keep out the sun in every room, our coffins in out own, particular rooms, and air vents to purify the air for our super strong senses.

The dinning room was decorated to Ichigo's desire, her giving it to the long, clear table, constantly cleared out with the exception of a fruit bowl in the middle of the table. Women and fruit… I will never understand it…

Pai decorated the living room, giving it the appearance of a Moroccan celebration dinner. With colorful pillows on the floor, rugs and heavy curtains it was the best place in the house to be.

The house was decorated to a curtain desire and all together it was _royalty… Vampire royalty…_

Once evening, as I woke up as the sunset, Ichigo was looking out the window, pulling back the heavy kitchen drapes, not getting close to the light. "Good morning, our Ichigo. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the sun." She replied. "I want it to set…" She turned to me and smiled like an excited child. "I want to go for a kill. Will you come with me?" Her glass eyes searched mine for a yes. She knew I couldn't deny her request. I had to go with her.

"Alright. And Pai?" I asked, cocking my head. Her eyes seemed to harden a bit before a small, playfull smile graced her small pink lips. She brought her small fingure to her lips and winked. "We'll be back before he knows it."

And so, we went. She leading me to a house she'd stocked earlier. It was a rather big house, built for a family of 4, maybe 5. I looked down into her eyes and saw hunger.

A tired pacence, like a little girl waiting to play with a doll. That's what these humans where to her, dolls.

She knocked on the door, looking back at me, smilling. I gave her a thumbs up and she turned back. I watched with anticipation as the owner of the house opened the door.

And they did, a old, aristocrat of a man. In a spiffy tux with whitish/brown hair slicked back and pale blue eyes. "Can I help you, milady?" He asked.

Ichigo widened her beautiful eyes and made tears lightly fall from them. She controlled her mouth into a frown and began to softly cry. "Please help me, mister, I-I'm lost…"

"Well, come inside and we'll call our parents." The old fool smiled and lead her into the house.

Ichigo looked back at me and grinned, shutting the long, big mahogany door…

Ichigo took the rest of the night to tell Pai how much he missed, by not awaking sooner. She described in detail how she and I devoured our fill of aristocratic blood, draining ever last bit of their blue blood, then taking their corpus and dancing while the piano played itself into the darkness of the night, giving the illusion of a black fairy tail full of blood.

She did it, too. Danced as if she was in a ballet, a play… It was disturbing, yet beautiful. Almost like finding the beauty in death itself. As vampires we have to look at death as an art, a dance… To Ichigo, it was the best of both. She loved it and treated her victims like a mother, caring to her children. In this case, she didn't do as much, but with the piano continuing to play, she couldn't help herself…

Pai laughed and placed Ichigo on his knee, listening intently. He had ways loved the kill more then I had… I thought it rather… inspiring, but Ichigo and Pai lived off it… Lived for the next kill… It was horrifying to think this to be true, but it was.

I didn't mind that much, let them drink as they please, just let me be a part of some of it. I could never drink as much as them. But none the less, Pai was wrapped into Ichigo's story and smiled gently to her. He's never smiled that way to anyone, and I thought Ichigo would be the only one able to see it.

"So, where are we to go to get more blood?" Pai asked. "I would like some, not having a drop to myself."

I waved him off. "If you want blood, got get some, I'm tried right now. Maybe I'll go have some fun."

"What kind of fun!" Ichigo demanded. I turned to her and looked straight into her glass eyes and saw distrust, and hatred for a spilt second. She looked adorable there, dressed in a white lace dress, with a pink apron, her pink bonnet untied, but still onto of her pink curls. Her skin was porcelain and pale, highlighting the slightest light pink color of her soft, smooth cheeks. "Tell me, Kish!"

"With a women." I said simply. "You are far to young to understand." I turned to leave again, but I heard her small voice. "I am not to young to understand!" She yelled. "Keiichiro said, your mine to do with as I please! Now stay with me, Kish!"

Pai and I where shocked. She never yelled at us or made us do something. This was the first time. The first time she was ever able to put her thoughts into words. Her real thoughts. She knew it the how time. She knew we weren't able to say no to her, but now, I realized, she thought she could do what she wanted with me! With me and _Pai!_ That was not about to happen.

I saw the furry in Pai's eyes too. His strong lavender eyes regarded her stonily as she noticed her mistake. She turned from the family room in which we we're having our fight. But with a shout from Pai, she turned and looked at us, scared and reminding me of a little girl…

Wait, she was… She's just a little girl… A vampire one, yes, but a little girl only. She just didn't wan to be left alone…

"What makes you think-"

I interrupted Pai with a look and he just looked at me confused. "Ichigo, I know what's wrong, but I need to get out of this house. Soon, I'll be back… please just be calm and don't get Pai involved in this. I wouldn't leave you, if that's what you think. Please, just trust me, Ichigo."

She nodded, sadly and glared at us, one final time, before turning and walking up the stair into her room. Pai turned to me, looking at me with a look of confusion.

I just turned, and looked at the wall. I understood where she was coming from… She was a little girl, sad and alone… "I'm going out…"

Pai nodded. "I'll see you later…"

What could I do? I walked down the streets of New Orleans, my memories returning to me… I knew her feeling all to well…


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey-chan: Guess what?! New Chappie!!!

Mai-chan: Yay Yay Yay!!! Good, cuz I'm still working on the other story!!

Zoey: Hehe, this is for all those who love and reviewed this story!!

Mai-cham: Hehe!!

The Vampire Doll

Chapter 3:

The memories of one's last life...

I was a little boy when it happened. My mother was getting ill… very ill. Her time was coming, the death watch beetle ticking rapidly. I knew it, even if I was 5, I knew. I lived in a mansion with my soon-to-be-late mother, father two older sisters and little brother.

Being the oldest boy, I was basically in charge. Besides my father, who was a stern man. He never let me out of the house, never let me have a real life and on top of all that was already talking about marriage! It was pure insanity, despite the time period.

I was beginning to wonder if he ever loved my mother. Now, with her slowly slipping away, my father decided he wasn't needed at home. He went to cabarets at night and came home late at night, drunk with the smell of musky perfume, wine and cigars. We never told mother about it, but it was ovious she knew. Her sad face and tearful smile told us.

And that's when it happened. Father called us into the rooms, just me, Tart, Cake and Custard, my older sisters. Tart was 1 and was held by Cake, looking over his lost mother sadly. He seemed worried, despite the idea he could understand what was going on. My mother looked so fail, lying there in pain, her long green hair spread threw out the bed, the ends curling, just like mine.

My father turned away from the bed as we all said good bye, my mother kissed as all softly on the head and looked at the back of my father. "I guess we wont get a proper good bye." She said, sadly. My father looked back at her and just sighed. I ignored the argument and just looked at my mother as she was dying. She was really buetiful. My father walked over and kissed her for the last time, as if stealing her breath. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, leaving all of us behind as she slipped into the after life…

My father looked at us all and walked away, leaving us behind as well.

It was at that moment I knew the true and complete feeling of being left behind and true, pure hatred…

I opened my eyes, sadly, looking at the town in complete darkness. After that night, I never talked to anyone, but Tart. Only because Tart knew the pain I went threw only because he felt it to. Father left him too… Cake and Custard never minded it, they just moved on their normal lives, parties, shopping and men. It was stupid of them, really.

The town square I was in was completely empty and left me feeling bored and annoyed. If it was too bored and quite I would relive everything again and that agony was to much to bear again and again. I had given up on my life since my Maker told me reliving the past was a human coil.

Looking around, I smelt the familiar smell of women. I followed the scent to a huge square, full of people. I smirked to myself and felt my eyes begin to glow. I walked up to a crowd of women and tapped a rather beautiful one on the shoulder.

She had shoulder length black hair that trailed down in small parts and wore a white sundress, her eyes a blazing blue. She smiled at me in innocences when she saw me and her friends grinned at me. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Kish. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me around the city. It's my first time here…" My toxic eyes bared into her, finding the will to hypnosis her. She nodded robotically and took my pale hand. I smiled and led her into the street I was originally at, the vacant one with no one around.

When her thoughts came back to her, I was standing over her, a smirk on my face. The girl looked worried, but I kissed her hand and reverted the smirk to a kind smile. "It's alright." I lightly chuckled. "I wont let the darkness hurt you." She relaxed at my deep voice and moved her head to kiss my lips. Softly at first then gaining passion, forcing her tounge into my mouth and exploring. I did the same, tasting her mouth and calming her, to get my blood. Our bodies collided together hurriedly and she unbuttoned my shirt.

I respond by removing hers and unleashing her breasts. She moaned at the cold air and touched my chest, softly. I leaned down and bit her, sucking. She moaned loudly again and panted hard. She didn't even notice I was taking her blood. She just focused on the pleasure, until it was to late. She realized she was dying and tried to yell, but was silenced as I almost took her last drop of blood.

I wiped my red lips and let go of the worthless body, walking away from it. I began to remember my transformation to this kingdom of darkness.

Remembering the first time I witnessed the dark, remembering the first time I took blood. Remembering the first time I slept in a coffin. We were spoiled children, me and my brother, living the life of the rich, being cold as ice and as dark as the night itself.

I hated it, hated my life. I wanted to die, but I never told my brother, for fear of worrying him. My father had died 2 years ago, when I was 16, so now I was the man of the house. I wanted to die, back then, wanted to kill myself and be with my mother in the wonderful place she must be in.

That's when he came. My maker. Keiichiro. My brother and I got in a huge fight, yelling about my lack of responsibility and his lack of maturity. I stormed into my room and felt a presents. I looked at my window to find it opened and shut the door. Turning around I sighed, only to find a man, standing before me, a happy grin on his face.

"Hello." Was all he said before he bite harshly into my neck and drank greedily. I growled and tried my hardest to push him off, but no success . He sucked until I could not feel my body. I simply laid there and he looked at me in the eyes. "Would you like to be food for the immortals or be an immortal?" He asked.

I sighed and realized my choice. "Die, or live forever… Well, what did I have to live for? I wondered. But then again, what could happen if I died? "I… I wanna live forever! I want to be like you! I want to be want you are!" I cried, realizing all I will leave behind.

And that was it. I was a vampire. From that day on, I was damned…

I walked away from the mortal faster, hoping to escape the memorie. I never wanted to see them again. Never wanted to remember my mortal life.

I sighed and walked back home, realizing Ichigo would yell at me. Oh, well. We have an eternity to fight and make up. I smirked at the idea. All of us, Art, Ichigo and myself. We have an eternality together.

Together as Vampires…

Zoey-Chan: Alright! All done. Sorry it's so short!

Mai-chan: Hai, Hai. Don't worry. We'll have more time later!! And for another thing!!

WE'RE PUTTING YOU IN THE STORY... AGAIN!!!

Here's the filing system!!

Name:

Age:

Vampire/or whatever...

(only if vampire) DARK GIFT:

Bio:

Looks:

Mai-chan: Well, well!! Hurry and review!! I've gotta great Idea for this story!!

Zoey-chan: Me too!!

Mai and Zoey: Untill next time!!!


End file.
